


Good Boy, Oli

by jailenev



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Daniel, Doli is real though, Follow me on twitter y'all @crossbownjh, M/M, Panties, Twink!Oli, dont ask, i ain't putting detail to the smut bc it's just no, idk - Freeform, im very sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailenev/pseuds/jailenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli misbehaves at a club, and Daniel didn't like it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy, Oli

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you're even reading this tbh. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1d please come back

"Are we all ready for the club?" Daniel asked

"Yuuuup, lemme just get me phone" Louis said as he went upstairs. As soon as Louis was gone, Daniel grabbed Oli by the waist. 

"You're gonna be a good boy for me today?" Daniel whispered into Oli's ear.

"Yes daddy" Oli whispered hugging Daniel.

"Mmm hope you keep that promise. Did you wear what I told you to wear?" Daniel asked while holding Oli's ass. He suddenly pulled down Oli's pants to reveal his underwear and confirmed what he was hoping for. Oli was wearing orange lace underwear with the word "Babyboy" in blue cursive letters covering his ass. 

"Oii, keep it rated G please, my husband happens to be in the war right now, thanks" Louis said as he passed them and went to the car. 

"We'll continue this later," Daniel said while putting Oli's jeans back on, "You better keep your word, Wright"

"Will do daddy" Oli giggled as he made his way to the car. 

***

The entire time, Oli danced with every male in the club except Daniel. He didn't even lay an eye to Daniel the whole night. Daniel was in the booth beyond furious. Oli didn't keep his word, and he was going to get it tonight. 

"Hey Louis, would you mind if I took Oli home and came to pick you later on? You can give me a call, I just don't really want Oli dancing with every fucking man in this club you know? Daniel asked Louis.

"Um..but..you're literally my bodyguard. Listen man, I'm tiny, I could easily get lost in this crowd, do you really need to go? You can't just do whatever you need to do in the bathroom or in the car? You could always put the seats down and do whatever you need to do there, there's more than enough space." Louis tried to persuade Daniel. 

"True, thanks Louis, see you in a few" Daniel told Louis as he got up and walked towards Oli's direction. As soon as he was with Oli, he grabbed his waist from the back.

"Thought you were going to behave for your daddy?" Daniel whispered to Oli's ear. Oli froze. He had complete forgot about being a good boy for Daniel.

"Daddy, I'm soo sorry, please, I just wanted to have fun, please I swear I'll make it up to you" Oli told Daniel worriedly.

"I'm sorry babyboy, it's too late for apologizes. Now follow me to the car". Daniel told Oli as they made their way to the back exit and to the car.

Once they got to the car, Daniel put all the seats down so they'll have more than enough space. 

"Come here Oli, lay down on your Daddy's lap." Daniel told Oli in his most serious tone. Pants off, keep the panties on" 

Oli didn't even try to anger him anymore, he just pulled his pants off and layed across his daddy's lap. 

"Now after every spank, you're going to thank me, got it?" Daniel told him.

"Wait daddy, before that, can I just put my song softly? Please?" He asked Daniel with the best puppy dog look. 

"Sure, but quick" Daniel told him. Oli ran to the stereo and played Sweatshirt softly, and made sure Home was the next song to play. 

"Ready Daddy" He told Daniel as he settled himself on Daniel's lap. 

"One, thank you Daddy, two, thank you Daddy, three, thank you daddy" Oli continued this until Daniel reached 35. By the time it was over, Oli's ass was almost as bright as his hair and he was seconds away from crying. Daniel massaged his ass for a second. 

"Ok, I went too rough on you baby, I'm sorry, but you already know how jealous Daddy gets when he sees you around other boys. Here sit up, enjoy your song, I'll give you the succ for a bit" Daniel told Oli since he felt bad. He got on his knees and began to give Oli the succ as the voice of Jacob played in the background. A few minutes passed and Oli was getting close, so Daniel pulled away. 

"Daddy, no please I was close!" Oli whined. 

"Excuse me, did you forget why we're in the car in the first place?" Daniel question Oli. 

"Oh...yeah...true.." Oli told him while looking down.

They both stared into each others eyes while the car started playing Liam's vocals softly. 

"Making little conversation, so long I've been waiting to let go of myself from feel alive" Then kept getting closer and closer until they kissed. While they were kissing, Daniel removed his jeans with his underwear and removed Oli's panties. 

"You're" "So" "Beautiful" Daniel told Oli between their kisses. 

As soon as the chorus began, Daniel entered himself inside Oli. While Doli were having sex in the car, Louis was sat in the booth with the most terrified expression. He decided to go into the dancing section but he couldn't see much. He ended up standing on top of a couch in order to dance with everyone, and still be able to see. 

Daniel and Oli were rocking the car back and forth from how fast they were going. Inside the car was filled with Oli's screams. 

"Daddy...I'm so close pleaseee" Oli yelled

"I got you my babyboy" Daniel held onto Oli and he was prepared to finish. As soon as Louis finished the line "I'll make this feel like home" and Harry began the line "Baby we could be enough" Oli let himself go. 

"Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyy" Oli whined 

"Yes, baby let it out for your Daddy" Daniel screamed as he reached his climax. "Get cleaned up baby, I'll go get Louis" He informed Oli as he pulled his underwear and jeans and walked inside the club. It wasn't hard to spot Louis. He was the loudest one screaming and jumping as high as he could on the couch.

"Louis, ready to leave?" Daniel asked Louis

"Ehh sure" Louis said as he got out of the couch and walked it to the exit. 

"So.....how's Oli?" Louis asked "I mean, from your state, doesn't look too well. That's usually how Harry looks after a long time of us not seeing each other." Louis spoke.

"We'll let's just say he's gonna be a good boy from now on......and might have a bit of trouble walking for a next few days." Daniel said with a proud expression.

**Author's Note:**

> um..yeah..Doli is real....ok i'm sorry you had to read that bye


End file.
